Inappropriately Appropriate
by stillhiding
Summary: Needless to say, I really didn't intend on it being this long. Up until now, I've stuck with writing RB stories, so I'm not sure I really did this justice. AU: "I meant to text the contact one above you in my phone's contact list for a booty call but I didn't realize i hit your name until I sent it so now I'm just sitting here feeling those little three dots hardcore judging me".


Clarke couldn't take it anymore; her head hurt and her body craved to be distracted from the immense amount of last minute cramming that she was currently drowning herself in. Sex. Meaningless, good, headache-treating sex. _That _is what she needed.

With the overwhelming amount of biology finals, she barely had time for any sort of human interaction. Her craving for some sort of satisfactory release burned and begged to be sated, and a simple movie night with her floor mates just wouldn't make the cut.

Without hesitating, the blonde reached onto her bed, picking up her phone and immediately navigating to her contacts. During the beginning of the school year, her friend Raven had introduced her to a girl from her engineering program named Anya, as a means of taking her mind off of her ex-boyfriend, Finn. Much to Clarke's luck, Anya was not in the mood for anything serious and ever since then, they would get together when stress became an issue.

C: Taking a break from studying. I need to sit on something other than my chair to sit on ;)

It was a quick and simple text, much like the relieving relationship between the two. Anya would easily understand. Moments later, her phone chimed to indicate that she had RECEIVED a message and eagerly, she opened it.

A: Are you sure?

The girl suddenly became confused. Anya never – And that's when she noticed. The conversation that was open wasn't between her and Anya, it was between herself and Lexa; Clarke's roommate who she was certain absolutely loathed her. Yes, Lexa was gorgeous. Her and those wonderful green eyes – even when they were (often) scowling at her from across the room. Clarke's crush hadn't gone away like she had expected it to; it was like an itch she couldn't rid herself of, but Lexa's cold nature towards her quickly shot down any expectation of them ever being together. Odd-hour booty call included. She used to have casual hook-ups with Anya because of Finn, now she does it because of Lexa, but uses stress as a great excuse.

There they were; those three ugly and stupidly determining dots. They were taunting her. Surely her roommate was about to rip her to shreds. As if they were in the same room, Clarke could feel Lexa's judgmental glare. This was it; the day Clarke finally received la petite mort…except in a more so literal way than its intended metaphoric sense. It was the day Clarke finally died at the cold, unapologetic hands of Lexa Forest.

She sees the appearance of the dots and then their disappearance. For a second, she thinks Lexa is possible not all that evil and is only trying to find an easy way to let her down, but before she has more time to ponder, another message is received.

A: I'll be back in 5

If Clarke's heart hadn't been beating fast enough, it surely was now. Lexa is on her way back to the dorm so that she may strangle her. This is it for her. Clarke Griffin, the girl who just totally fucked up. Beginning a new text – this time carefully – she adds Raven and her other friend, Octavia, to the conversation.

C: Raven, there's a badass painting of you under my bed that was meant for your birthday, but now that I won't be able to give it to you, just go in and take it. O, there's a bunch of cool ancient history stuff for you under there as well. Farewell friends

It took not even a few seconds later for both of her friends to text back with concern.

R: What'd you do this time, Griffin?

O: I was about to head to Lincoln's, this better be good

C: I sent an inappropriate text to Lexa which was meant for Anya and now she said she'll be here in 5. SHE'S GOING TO MURDER ME!

R: Oh shit…

R: it's been nice knowing you, Princess

O: Lincoln and I will be present at your funeral

O: Wait, how did you manage to text her instead?

C: Her name in my contact list is "Asshole but Adorable"….

R: You make me want to puke

They both knew about Clarke's unhealthy crush, but they also knew of the arduously distant disposition she often showed when around the blonde. She slid her phone across her desk and groaned as she face-planted into her pillow. Not wanting to die in an uncomfortable position, she shifted onto her back and stared at the ceiling l, awaiting her demise.

The sound of a key entering the lick echoed through the quiet dorm room and Clarke took a deep breath in an attempt to prepare herself for what was to follow. "I'm in here", she called out, not wanting to prolong her suffering and embarrassment.

The brunette was in a graceful stride, effortlessly walking through the threshold of Clarke's room as her fingers gripped and disposed of the tight blue shirt she had been wearing. Clarke's mouth was wide open and she was certain there was a possibility of drool due to the situation that just unfolded in front of her.

Lexa stood before her impatiently, her arms crossed in front of her bra-clad breasts and her hip jutting to one side in a typical fashion. "Alright, let's get this over with" Lexa stated.

Realizing she was still staring, Clarke cleared her throat and say up, confusion taking over any other thought her brain had been vividly displaying. "Wait, so you didn't come back here to kill me?" she asked seriously, testing the metaphorical waters of the conversation.

"I came back here to have sex with you, like your text insinuated I should, so let's hurry it up, I have a class in 20 minutes", Lexa replied, seemingly irritated with Clarke's reply.

The blonde was shocked at her sudden epiphany that her roommate – and crush – genuinely believed she was seeking her out for her study break. What she was more stunned by, was the fact that she appeared to easily comply. Unfortunately, she knew that if she let herself go through with being intimate with Lexa there would be too many emotions and feelings attached on her part. She couldn't let herself be involved with anyone unless she was certain that it would not result in another heartbreak.

She carefully rose from her bed and picked up Lexa's shirt, gently holding it out for her to take back. "Um, you see the thing is, I meant to text the contact one above you in my contact list, but I didn't realize that I pressed your name until you texted me back". Nervously, Clarke fiddled with her hands, waiting for a reply.

She curiously studied Lexa's face, swearing that for a moment there was a hint of something that didn't quite fit the stoic character her roommate seemed to be. Sadness? Hurt? But no matter what it had been, the emotion was masked quickly, being replaced by a look of utter annoyance.

Lexa ripped the shirt from Clarke's grasp and made her way out of the room. "Whatever", she muttered before leaving the dorm once again.

* * *

Octavia sat calmly with her head in the blonde's lap, letting her hair be braided by the careful movements of Clarke's fingers. "Maybe she actually does have a thing for you. I guess I can see it", she suggested.

"Yeah Clarke, you said it yourself, Lexa never brings anyone back to her room. Maybe she was just waiting all this time for you to make a move", Raven chimed from the other side of the couch.

Sighing, Clarke tried to see the situation the way her friends assumed it may truthfully be. "Just because she doesn't bring anyone here means nothing. She could easily just go elsewhere. Plus, have you both forgotten the fact that she barely ever says two words to me when I'm around?"

"Oh my little Clarke", a hand reached up and lightly slapped Clarke cheekily on her face which in turn earned Octavia a grimace. "Sometimes you can be a little intimidating. Point proven by the evil eye you just gave me".

Raven raised herself up, hands and arms behind her to supporting her sitting stance. "Listen up Griffin, there's a simple solution to all of this. Man up and JUST ASK HER INSTEAD OF AVOIDING HER", she practically shouted across the couch. "She may ignore you, but you don't exactly talk to her either. You're like a scared…and quite grumpy a lot of the time. No wonder she's scared of you".

* * *

How did they talk her into doing this? She was going to come back from the dead and scare the pants off of both Raven and Octavia for convincing her to talk to Lexa. What was Clarke even supposed to say to her? She can't stop the sweating of her palms or the nervous bites of her lip. She's pacing back and forth in her room, waiting for the right amount of courage to send her bursting into Lexa's room.

Cutting into her thoughts was the sudden sound of the brunette's voice. "Clarke, for the love of all nature will you _please _stop pacing! The incessant squeaking is driving me up the wall!"

Now or never. She wiped her sweaty hands across her jeans and made her way into Lexa's room. Of all the weeks that they have shared the dorm, Clarke had only been in the other girl's room a handful of times; there had never been a friendship between the two that had been established enough to guarantee that privilege. To say the least, it was different from what Clarke would have assumed it looked like.

Framed photos of a beach lined her wall above the double bed with a simple black and white comforter. Although a vase of fresh lilies could be seen on her desk, the room smelt faintly of vanilla, giving Clarke a sense of ease. On the board above the desk was pinned concert and movie tickets beside small photos of who the brunette and people Clarke could only assume were friends her friends. Each photo held a genuine smile.

She cleared her throat, getting the attention of the other girl who now turned in her chair to look at the intruder.

"Yes?" Lexa asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Clarke faltered slightly at the sight of Lexa's green eyes on her. They were the colour that appears when the morning dew is present on the tips of the earthly grass. The sparkling colour Clarke sees when the sun hits an emerald. The mysterious view that the moon gives the deep ocean at night. "Can I um – Can I ask you something?"

The girl turns for a moment to close her textbook as if sensing that Clarke means to speak about something of importance. "Sure".

But the blonde doesn't know what to ask. Does she begin with her feelings? Maybe the texting incident from the day before? Should she start by asking her if she was interested in anyone? Before she knows it, Clarke has been wondering for too long.

Once again, Lexa's voice, soft yet impatient, is like music to her ears. "Are you going to ask me, or are you going to keep staring?"

She suddenly feels her pale face burning and she knows that a visible blush has most likely crept its way onto her cheeks. Clarke still doesn't know where to start and so her mind chooses the first thing thought it can construct. "Why do you hate me?" It's not where she hoped to begin the conversation, not at all, but now she can't take it back.

A look of surprise crosses the brunette's face, almost as if she can't believe that this is what Clarke assumes. "I don't hate you, Clarke, yesterday I nearly jumped into bed with you".

"Well you sure aren't very friendly towards me, that's for sure. And I'm really sorry about that." she says with a bit more of a bite than she intended.

For the first time in every conversation the blonde has had with this girl, her composed nature seemed to fray. For the first time, Lexa isn't the confident and self-assured person Clarke knew her to be. "It was a mistake, it's fine". Before it vanishes, Clarke sees the same look Lexa had the day before after telling her of the mix up. "And I've never meant to offend you". She's quiet for a moment before speaking once again. "Your confidence to be who you are scares me. It's something I wish I sometimes had".

It shocks Clarke hear Lexa speak this way. It had never been expected that she would willingly open up. "I know I may not be the easiest to live with, but I never intended on giving you an impression of me that makes you want to keep your distance".

"That's not –" She paused, her eyes falling to the floor and her chest rising with the large intake of air Lexa has just pushed into her lungs. "I'm not distancing myself for the reason you may think".

"So what's the reason? Because I can't do this anymore Lexa, I can't spend the rest of my school year with a roommate who seems to loathe being around me".

And just like that, Lexa seems to stray back into her shell. "Nothing, Clarke". She turns back to her textbook and opens it.

This is far from done. Clarke has come too far to be sent back to her room with her tail between her legs. She wants an answer from Lexa; a true and honest one. It's what she wants and she'll get it. Something inside herself tells her that Lexa knows this. She determinedly walks further into the room and closes the book that had been reopened, her hand resting on top to prevent Lexa from touching it distractingly once again. "We're not finished. You want everyone to think you're above it all, but I see right through you".

"Get out".

She knows she's pushing, but she's not ready to back down. "I want the truth Lexa".

The brunette rises out of her chair almost furiously. Her eyes burn with something Clarke has never seen before, but before she can attempt to comprehend what she's seeing, there are hands on her cheeks. Lexa crushes their lips together in a desperate kiss and for a moment it takes Clarke some time to process what is happening. Lexa is kissing her. Lexa Forest, the girl who she's had a crush on for as long as she can remember. How have they gone from never speaking to sharing a searing kiss?

The blonde finally manages to make her brain catch up and she moves her lips frantically against Lexa's. Clarke's not sure if it's getting hot in the room or if it's just the combination of her soaring hormones that are making her overheat, but then she feels a tongue slip into her mouth and she moans at the intrusion. Her mind is on overdrive as she grabs Lexa's hips and presses the girl against the desk, letting her own body press against the brunette's front.

Lexa pulls away from Clarke, her lungs gasping for air and her eyes unfocused. Her gentle and warm hand rises to Clarke's heaving chest slightly pushing her back to create an inch of space between the two. "I can't even think straight more than half of the time I'm around you, it's kind of pathetic" she admits timidly.

Clarke's heart clenches at Lexa's insecurity. "Feeling something is not a weakness". She brushes her thumb lightly over the brunette's cheek, a sign that she will provide Lexa with as much comfort that she needs. "You wouldn't even talk to me two days ago and now look what my dumb text did" she joked.

"Did you really not want to be with me?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since you first walked through that door four months ago" she said before leaning in to kiss the other girl again.

After a few moments, the phone in Clarke's back pocket chimed almost continuously, being a distraction to the busy situation the blonde found herself in. She rolled her eyes and pulled it out to look at the overflow of texts.

O: Have you died yet?

O: Can I have your guitar?

O: Maybe your really fluffy red blanket?

R: No! I call dibs on the blanket!

R: Rest easy, Griffin

O: Hope your death wasn't too long to bear

She chuckled at her texts and looked back up to the questioning glance of the beautifully frazzled girl in front of her. She died. Her heart definitely stopped. But it was the most glorious way to go.


End file.
